The present invention relates to an electric energy storage device. More particularly, this invention relates to an electric energy storage device, which has ultra high capacity.
Conventional energy storage devices are limited by many kinds of problems, and one of them is the energy storing capacity.
Accordingly, a need for an electric energy storage device has been present for a long time considering the expansive demands in the everyday life. This invention is directed to solve these problems and satisfy the long-felt need.